The New York Ghost
The New York GhostInstagram post from MinaLima was a wizarding newspaper based in New York.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViuDsy7yb8M Teaser trailer for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them] It was published daily from at least 1863The volume number of the 6 December 1926 issue was "LXIII," indicating that it had been in publication for sixty-three years at that time. and offered an evening Sunset Edition as well as a West Coast supplement every Thursday. A single issue cost 0.03 dragots, while a 12 month subscription cost 5 dragots and was delivered by owl. Its slogan was "Enchanted Dispatches to the American Wizard." Known editions 28 November 1926 edition *Gellert Grindelwald: Dark Wizard Strikes Again in Europe **European Aurors Ready to Fight *'Pincushion' Pygmy Puff Extricated from No-Maj Haberdashery *Baltimore Bride Confesses to Permanent Sticking Charm *Picquery Condemns Voodoo Leniency *Tabby Talk *Weekend Breaks by Broom *Basic Witch *Romance in Runes *Hex-It *Ancient Wands Unearthed in Boise Archaeological Dig *Herbologist Attacked by Mandrakes *Regulators Examine Use of Engorgement Charm in Home Improvement 6 December 1926 Sunrise Early Edition * Is Anyone Safe? Grindelwald Spreads Fear Worldwide * No-Majs in Grave Danger Warns Piquery * Scourer descendants in magical identity crisis * Culture ** Is No-Maj Literature Worth Reading? ** The 984th Spell-ing Wasp National Competition arrives in NYC * Entertainer Convicted after Public Magical Juggling Display * Family Poltergeist Goes AWOL Following Altercation * MACUSA Officials Demand More Witches in the Workplace * Wizbiz ** Halloween sees record-breaking sales of No-Maj brooms * Prehistoric Manuscripts Prompts Doubt over Wandlore Dates * Venomous Tentacula Traps Burglar in Tenements Robbery * Grindewald's Stratagim? World Domination? 6 December 1926 Sunset Final Edition *Magical Disturbances Risk Wizarding Exposure **MACUSA on Maximum Alert - Full Report Pg. 13 **International Confederation of Wizards called for emergency meeting. Pp. 5/7 **President Seraphina Picquery to Address Fearful American Wizarding Community ***Thousands of letters will be dispatched across America from tomorrow. Owls on stand by *What is this perplexing sinister aura? **Korean Master Aurologists Drafted In For Conjecture (New York and Seoul) *Hundreds of Forged Wand Permits Intercepted. A Connection With Current Unexplainable Events? *Gellert Grindelwald International Wizard Hunt Intensifies (New York, Paris, London, and Caxambu)See this image. *Book of the Week: The Flap of the Cape *Culture **Wizzjazz Takes New York by Storm **Revered tome "Big Foot Last Stand" gets Wizard Broadway adaptation *Sports **Wizards Intrigued Yet Fascinated by No-Maj Baseball **Fitchburg Finches scores high at the USA Quidditch League *Wizbiz **Dragot's value hit by low potions exports *Witches Live Among Us! **No-majes consider Second Salemers' claim **Further threat to wizarding secrecy? *Suspicious Wizards Questioned by MACUSA Officials *The Midwest Association of Warlocks and Witches Questioning MACUSA's Defence Efforts (Chicago, Illinois) *No-Maj holiday season threatened by explosions. Panic soars. (No-Maj Bureau - New Jersey) *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat *Become An Obliviator- Recruiting Now *International Wizard Hunt Intensifies **I.W.P. increases surveillance activities around the world London, Ministry of Magic increases bounty to 1,000 Galleons **For the Greater Good? **Slayer of No-Majes *Reward of 3,500 dragots for the arrest of Alberto Macellarius (A.K.A. 'The Rat') *Threat Levels of Magical Exposure (from 1913 to 1926) *Wizard's Checkers *Obituary *Celestial Update *Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation - Record Penalties Issued Edition from unknown date *Risking War with No-Majs **I.C.W. convened for Emergency Talks **MACUSA...Is the USA Ready? *Love at First Bite: The Unlikely Tale of a Vampire *Yellowstone disturbances "holds no magical connections" says Picquery *Splinched Finger Chaos at Charleston Chicken Factory *Fire Halts Play at Annual Gobstones... *Acclaimed Poetess... *...with Hagpipes Etymology *''The New York Ghost'' may be a play on the , one of America's oldest newspapers. Behind the scenes *The "Sunset Edition" appears to mimic the Daily Prophet's publication of an "Evening Prophet" edition. Appearances * * Notes and references fr:Le Fantôme de New York ru:Нью-Йоркский Призрак Category:The New York Ghost